


A Dream Come True

by Kyarorain



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: At the reception of Date and Hitomi's wedding, it's time for dancing and heartfelt chats.





	A Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Date and Hitomi getting together and Iris and Mizuki getting to be sisters so much ok 
> 
> Written for Fictober prompt "Ring"

Date raised his hand to his face, examining the gold band wrapped around his ring finger. It glinted as it caught the overhead light. He was actually married now, a fact he kept repeating in his head.

"You certainly like looking at that ring, don't you?"

Through his fingers, he saw the image of a young woman with long white hair. She might almost have looked normal if not for the glowing antennae and translucent skin. Her usual outfit had been traded in for a red, white and black dress, with lights running along it.

Date lowered his hand, blinking as he took in the sight. "That dress..." He tried to find the words, but nothing would come.

"Yes, what about it?" Aiba looked at him nonchalantly. "It's your wedding after all so I thought I would dress up to the occasion. Is it not to your liking?"

"It certainly is flashy and I'm not sure that would be considered appropriate wedding attire in the first place." Date's mouth twitched in a smile. "You know, if you're interested in trying on some new outfits, I could make some suggestions."

Aiba narrowed her eyes. "I'm honestly afraid to ask what you would have me wear. Besides, my human design is already tailored to your tastes so I see no need to change it up."

"Just what kind of weird tastes do you think I have?" Date asked in exasperation. "And, what's wrong with trying something new? Maybe we could have you dress up like one of the mermaids from Sunfish Pocket. Or-"

"I am not some kind of fetish doll. If you are interested in getting one, I can find you a website where you can order one. I just wonder where you would keep it, seeing as you are currently living with your new wife, and also, a child. Mizuki has seen enough questionable things on your computer. I see no need to further corrupt her innocence."

"Mizuki keeps using my computer without my permission! It's not my fault! And I'm not buying a doll. I don't need one, thank you very much, I have a wife now."

"I have told you many times how you can take measures to prevent Mizuki from seeing your questionable content. Such as not leaving your browser window open, deleting your Internet history after you are finished-"

"Hey!" Aiba was interrupted by a loud exclamation. Iris was bouncing over with a wide grin and Mizuki was following a short distance behind. The girls had both been bridesmaids during the ceremony and were wearing matching dresses, as well as flowers in their hair. 

"Iris. What's up?" Date turned to face her.

"Don't you think it's time already?" Iris grabbed onto Date's arm. "Come on, it's time for dancing. You have to have the first dance with Mom. We can't start until you do."

"Oh." Date's gaze shifted to the nearby dance floor. Hitomi was standing a short distance away, resting a hand on her right arm and watching him with a small smile. "Guess you can't wait to get started."

"Right!" Iris's grin widened. "And when you are done dancing with Mom, I'm gonna have the next dance with you, okay, Dad? Then of course you gotta dance with Mizuki after that. Right, Mizuki?"

Date barely heard her after the word 'Dad'. He didn't catch what Mizuki said in response, but could guess from the look of awkwardness and mild indignation showing on her face. "Huh? Sorry, what did you say?"

"Hm?" Iris looked at him again, tilting her head. "I said you should dance with us after you're done with Mom." She noticed the dazed look on his face. "Are you okay?"

Well, it wasn't a huge surprise that she was now calling him Dad, but it was such a sudden shift. Just a short while ago, he had been 'Uncle', and now he was 'Dad'. Date swallowed, feeling a strange sensation in his chest. 

"What's with him? He's acting weird all of a sudden." Mizuki frowned. "Have you gone crazy or something, Date?"

"Hmm. Was it something I said?" Iris put a finger to her mouth. "Oh, I know. It was because I called you Dad, right? Well, you're married to my mom so that makes you my dad now. I can call you that, can't I?"

"Of course you can." Date smiled. He made eye contact with Mizuki for a moment and noticed the complex expression taking form on her face. She caught his eye and sharply looked away. "Alright then, I'm going to dance with your mother now. Time to show off my smooth moves. They are a real winner with the ladies, I'll have you know." He strode over to where his wife waited for him.

Hitomi was looking absolutely radiant in her wedding dress. When he saw her for the first time in that getup, Date's breath had been taken away by how beautiful she looked. He stood before her, studying her from head to toe. "You really are stunning."

"Thank you." 

"Care to dance?" Date held a hand out.

"Gladly." Hitomi took his hand and they stepped out onto the dance floor. Date slipped one arm around her back and she did the same. A slow, romantic song began to play as they twirled around. "I've waited so long for this day."

"Yeah." Date's smile turned sad. Seven years ago, he had fallen for this woman, had a relationship with her and been a father figure to her daughter. Iris had wanted nothing more than for the two of them to get married. An already complicated situation just had to get even more complicated. A lot of things happened, but now they were finally here. "I'm sorry I made you wait."

"It's alright. I knew you were a criminal. Of course things couldn't be that simple. I just never imagined body switching might play a part in things. He tried to tell me so many times. I feel like a bit of a fool. There I was, visiting the wrong man, for all the time."

"There was no way you could have known." A lump formed in Date's throat. His mind flashed back to the day Hitomi moved in front of his own bullet. She had seen a dangerous man aiming a gun at who she thought was the man she loved. It was only natural she had done what she did. 

"Anyway, we're here now." Hitomi raised her head, showing him her warm smile. "We are now married with two lovely daughters. I think things have worked out well enough, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah." Date leaned in to kiss her. Her lips were so soft. He closed his eyes, lingering in the delightful sensation of their lips pressing together.

When he pulled away, Date looked up to see everyone watching them. "I think it's time everyone joined us, don't you? And we need a music change while we're at it."

The music changed to a song with a faster tempo. Date and Hitomi danced along, stepping and twirling to the new pace of the music. While they moved around the dance floor, Date sneaked a peek at the rest of the dancers. He saw Iris and Mizuki dancing together, and Ota dancing with his mother. Boss moved into his line of view, pumping her arms and legs in a vigorous dance. She winked and smiled at him.

"So when am I getting a dance?"

"When I've had one with my daughters."

"Got it."

"Everyone's just lining up to dance with you, aren't they? Though in Mizuki's case, I suppose it may be a sense of obligation."

"Huh?" Why had Aiba's voice come from behind? Oh right, it was that special projection technology. Date was still getting used to that. He swung Hitomi around, turning until he had a view of Aiba, sporting her bizarre idea of a suitable dress for a wedding, dancing along to the music. "Really? You're projecting yourself?"

"Why not?"

"I think it's alright," said Hitomi. "Aiba should be allowed to celebrate along with the rest of us."

"Would you have preferred I pop out of your eye socket and dance in my physical form instead? Maybe I could do it on your head."

"Yeah. Okay. I get it already." Date slowed down. "Anyway, I think Iris would like to have a dance with me now."

"Alright." Hitomi let go of him.

Date made his way over to Iris and Mizuki. "Ready for a dance?"

"You bet! Alright, Mizuki, you want to go and dance with Mom now?"

"Sure." Mizuki headed over to where Hitomi was. 

Date started to dance, thrusting his arms into the air. Iris too began moving her body, pulling off a variety of moves. He was already aware of how good a dancer she was, but was still impressed. "Not bad. You really are good at this. Maybe you should become a professional dancer."

"Oh, I don't know." Iris laughed, somewhat bashfully. "I'm still just an Internet idol after all. It's true I don't really need to do this idol stuff anymore, but, well, it's fun. And my fans would be sad to see me go."

"You're going to keep up the streaming stuff, huh? Well, if you enjoy it, I don't see any reason for you to stop. You still playing that Shovelforge game?"

"Of course. I've been coming up with new dances too, and my fans are really loving them, but it's nice to just chill and play games sometimes. You should try playing Shovelforge sometime, Dad."

"If I have the time." Did having Aiba go through a Shovelforge themed Somnium count as playing it or not, Date wondered. 

"I'm looking forward to all the fun things we'll be able to do. It's so exciting. You, me, Mom, Mizuki, there's so much I want us all to do together."

"Yeah, we will." Date gazed at her cheerful face, a smile forming on his own. "We'll think of plenty of things to do as a family. Like going to a cabaret club."

"Dad!" Iris exclaimed, looking indignant. "We can't do that!"

"Why not? I would really love you all to meet Reika."

Iris socked him in the arm. "You are not funny." She crossed her arms, giving him a haughty stare. Date just smiled back at her. Iris's lips twitched.

"Pfft..." Iris started giggling. "You say such dumb things sometimes." Her laughter trailed off and she gazed at him with a big smile, her eyes glistening, before moving in for a hug. "I'm so glad."

Date put his arms around Iris and held onto her, listening to her quietly sniffle.

"Today is probably the happiest day of my life. You finally became my dad. Now I've got you, and Mom, and Mizuki all together and I'm really happy. Thank you for finally coming back to us." Iris raised her head to look at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"That takes me back."

"Huh?" Iris seemed clueless.

"The day we met, I mean, when I was in that other body. I didn't even remember you and you had no idea who I was. You blackmailed me, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Iris let out a sheepish laugh. "I probably do still have that video on my phone."

"You do?"

"I'm not going to do anything with it. But, you know, it's still a special memory for me. Even if I didn't know it at the time, that was the day I reunited with Uncle." Iris smiled dreamily. "So I wouldn't ever get rid of it."

Well, Date supposed, there wasn't anything wrong with her keeping it. He was in an entirely different body so the video could hardly be used for anything nefarious. "Alright."

"Well then." Iris stepped back and wiped her eyes. "Guess we should go find other dance partners."

"Yeah." Date caught sight of a certain young man watching them like a hawk. He actually managed to almost look his age wearing that suit. "Think you've got your next one lined up already." 

Iris turned her head. "Haha. I guess so."

Date left her to it and sought out Mizuki, who appeared to have already finished dancing with Hitomi. "Okay, Mizuki, it's our turn."

"Mmm, well, if I suppose I must." Mizuki made a show of great reluctance, but took his offered hands anyway. The two of them started dancing, stepping and twirling together.

After a few minutes of silent dancing, Date decided to speak. "You seemed a bit funny when Iris was calling me Dad earlier."

"Eh?" Mizuki looked surprised. "I don't have a problem with her calling you Dad. You are her stepdad now."

"Of course. But I guess you were thinking about... well, I don't expect you to be calling me and Hitomi Dad and Mom anytime soon."

"I would never call you Dad in a million years! You really think I would, stupid Date?"

Of course Date knew it wasn't likely to happen in the near future. He knew Mizuki well. "Hey, I'm just saying, you don't have to feel pressured into doing so. You can keep calling us as you always have, until you're ready."

"I don't need your permission to do that." Mizuki seemed annoyed.

"I know. I just thought I'd say it anyway, in case you were feeling worried about it."

"What are you supposed to be, my shrink?" Mizuki raised an eyebrow. "Why are you trying to be so considerate? It's weird."

"I care about you. You are my daughter."

"Adopted daughter." Strong emphasis on the word 'adopted'.

"Alright, if you say so." Date regarded her with a wry smile. Mizuki could be stubborn and difficult to deal with at times, but he still cared about her deeply. He had taken her in when her parents failed to do a good job of parenting and never once regretted the decision. "I know you had a mother and a father, and you probably don't want to feel like you're betraying them. Hitomi and I are here for you now, and we love you very much, Mizuki."

Mizuki stared ahead, her lips pursed. "I like Hitomi a lot. And, well. I guess you're not... too bad."

"Thanks." Coming from Mizuki, that honestly did sound like a compliment. 

"I'm glad to be sisters with Iris now too. She's my best friend... no, I suppose she's my stepsister now, and I love her too. I'm just not ready to think of you and Hitomi as my parents."

"I know," Date said in a gentle voice. "You just take your time. Alright, I think we're done here."

Mizuki nodded and moved away. Now then, who was next? Oh right, Boss, he supposed. Date moved into the crowd, seeking her out.

Everyone had kept up the dancing for a good while when Iris suddenly got up onto the stage and grabbed a microphone. "Can I please have your attention, everyone?" The music faded out and everyone slowed to a stop, turning their heads toward her. "Thank you. I just want to mention that I'm really happy to finally see my mother get married, to a man I've always looked up to as a father. Congratulations to you both, Mom and Dad!"

The audience responded with applause.

"Now then, I just really couldn't resist." Iris put her hands behind her back, smiling impishly. "We're already dancing and playing music, so why not? I'm going to be putting on a performance and I want you all to dance and sing along with me, okay?" A chorus of assenting voices rose from the crowd. "Great. Let's get started then. Time for Invincible Rainbow Arrow!"


End file.
